


A gift for you

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Adorable, Christmas, Cyborgs, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: It's Christmas and Donald Duck has a gift for a certain droid.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Lyla Lay
Kudos: 11





	A gift for you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic yesterday, after a particularly stressful day. Hope you enjoy.

Lyla Lay had just woken up when her phone rang. She sighed and picked it up.  
-Hi Lyla-it was her friend Donald Duck, also known as the Duck Avenger-do you fancy going out?  
-Sure, why not. Where and when?  
-At park, at 18.00, today if you don’t mind.  
At first she was unsure what to say, but eventually she smiled and said:  
-Wait for me.  
When the time had come, Lyla was already at the park. She was wearing her usual pink pants and shirt and let her long, blond hair loose.  
When she saw a short duck dressed in a sailor outfit and his hands behind, she quickly walked toward him.  
-Hello Donald, nice to see you-her voice was so soft that it made his heart melt.  
-H-h-hello Lyla-he stuttered before quickly calming himself down-Do you know what is today?  
-Wait, if I am not mistaken, it’s Christmas.  
-Yes. And I have something for you.  
He showed her a book. Curious, she picked it up and opened it. It was an album which contained photos of her and the Duck Avenger during their various adventures.  
After reading few pages, she looked at him. She was blushing and smiling.  
-T-t-thank you very much, Donald.  
He gave her a sheepish smile-No problem. You are a very special person to me, and I wanted you to know that I am always here for you.  
She then gave him a mischievous look-You know, I have a gift for you, too.  
She then put her hands on both sides of his face and, before he could say or do anything, pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
At first he couldn’t move, but eventually he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug.  
When they pulled out, they looked at each other.  
-Donald…  
-Lyla….  
-I love you.  
-I love you too.


End file.
